Forbidden Temptations ON HIATUS
by Mystical Melody
Summary: How does a fiery affair between Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bookworm, and Draco Malfoy, the blonde, Slytherin, newly hired Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, turn into love? In fact, how does this fiery affair begin at all?
1. Prologue

**Title: Forbidden Temptations  
Rating: T  
Summary: **How does a fiery affair between Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bookworm, and Draco Malfoy, the blonde, Slytherin, newly hired Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, turn into love? In fact, how does the fiery affair begin at all?  
**Beta: LostDreamSadSmile **Go check out her profile! She is one seriously awesome writer!

**Prologue**

Early August in the Hogwarts headmistress office, Minerva McGonagall was pacing her office. Every now and then, she would sit down at her big desk, deep in thought, and then she would get up with a sigh and continue pacing.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore seemed quite amused. "Minerva," he said, "What is the trouble? You seem very upset indeed."

The Hogwarts headmistress looked up at Dumbledore. "I can't seem to find an adequate replacement for the defense against the dark arts position," she cried in distress, "And Professor Sprout has retired, too! Don't forget that I need a new Muggle Studies professor as well! Oh, what am I to do, Albus?"

The former headmaster pondered for a moment. "Wasn't Neville Longbottom exceptionally good at Herbology? I'm sure he would be perfectly qualified for the position."

Professor McGonagall looked delighted. "What a great idea, Albus! I can hire the newly graduated students!" she exclaimed, "I'll owl Mr. Longbottom right away!"

She walked over to a big filing cabinet and pulled out a handful of files, examining them carefully before pulling out a folder. "Yes, Mrs. Abbott for the Muggle Studies position. She will do fine."

And in no time at all, Professor McGonagall had sent the two owls to the two students.

Now she was faced with another problem. There was still no one to fill the defense against the dark arts position! Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger were good choices, but in order to teach seventh years, they would first have to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts, which they had not yet done. Professor McGonagall had different plans for those three anyway. No, they were out of the question.

And once again, the headmistress was rescued by Professor Dumbledore's wisdom. "Minerva," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I have a quite daring suggestion for the post of defense against the dark arts."

She looked up. She asked, curious, "Who is it, Albus?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, "And oh yes, he is quite a good dueler, more than qualified for the position. I remember he even beat me once." The portrait chuckled. "He is a fine young boy, if just not a little troubled by the dark arts."

Professor McGonagall stepped back, ten different emotions displayed on her face, "Oh no. You can't mean…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Draco Malfoy."

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody! This is my first FanFic! So don't hesitate to tell me if there is something I can improve on! And to anyone that reviews, I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter in a reply before I post it sometime next week!**


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Forbidden Temptations  
Rating: T  
Summary: **How does a fiery affair between Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bookworm, and Draco Malfoy, the blonde, Slytherin, newly hired Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, turn into love? In fact, how does this fiery affair begin at all?  
**Beta: LostDreamSadSmile **Go check out her profile! She is a seriously awesome writer!

**Previous Chapter: **_Dumbledore nodded. "Draco Malfoy."_

**Chapter One**

It was calm and peaceful in the Burrow on this particular August day. Hermione was snoozing on one of the Weasleys' big, comfy armchairs. She seemed to have been reading a book, Advanced Potions III, before she dozed off.

Ron, who had started dating Hermione after the incident with Voldemort, was in the kitchen, snacking on his mother's delicious pastries and cookies. His mouth was packed with crumbs of assorted pasties and other desserts, and sticky with various jellies and jams.

Harry and Ginny were upstairs in one of the bedrooms, as usual. The Weasleys had finally accepted Harry as Ginny's boyfriend.

The rest of the Weasleys seemed to have gotten on with their lives as well. Bill was happily married with Fleur, peacefully living in Shell Cottage, and Fleur was already one month pregnant! Charlie had gone back to Romania, since he loved working with the dragons. George Weasley was still mourning over the loss of his brother, Fred. But an unexpected old friend had come to help cheer him up. George was now dating Angelina Johnson, and they spent so much time together Hermione barely ever saw him anymore. Percy had also found himself another girlfriend after getting into a quarrel with Penelope Clearwater. He was now dating Audrey Elino, a pretty brunette.

At last, Hermione woke with a start. There was a tapping noise on the window next to her. Putting her book down, she walked over and let the owl inside. However, the owl did not stay long enough for Hermione to feed it, or even get a good look at it. It left right after Hermione retrieved the letters it was holding.

Hermione stared at the four letters in her hand. Curious as to who would send so much letters at once, and to her of all people, Hermione opened the one on the top right away and read through it quickly. She gasped as she saw the Hogwarts seal on the top of the message.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmistress: __Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ It has come to our attention that you have not completed your seventh year at Hogwarts, nor have you taken your NEWTs. This may be a problem for any jobs you may apply to in your future. Therefore, we have invited you back to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year at the school. _

_ Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later than August 5__th__. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

To say Hermione was happy was an understatement. She was elated, overjoyed by the pleasant surprise. Already, she was thinking about her old school. Her mind was filled with thoughts and memories of the old Gryffindor common room, the nostalgic smell of the assortment of potions in the dungeon, and, oh, the wonderfulness and tranquility of her dear Hogwarts library!

She was interrupted from her memories when Mrs. Weasley burst in, in one arm holding a self-stirring bowl of what looked like cake mix, and in the other hand holding a self-heating cooking pan. "Hermione, dear, what's going on? Was that an owl? Sorry I couldn't get here earlier; I was a tad bit busy."

Hermione instantly put the letters down on the couch and rushed over to help Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed the self-heating cooking pan and held it while she told Mrs. Weasley about the letters.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried after Hermione had finished. She conjured some salt and sprinkled it into the pan Hermione was still holding. "Why don't you put that down on the stove now? I think it won't need any more seasoning for a few minutes."

Hermione ran into the kitchen and saw Ron. He was sitting at the table, his hands clutching his stomach and his feet propped up against the nearest chair. There was a half-eaten chicken wing on his plate, and crumbs of who-knows-what were all around him.

Ron had been like this ever since the trio had come back from fighting. Even though Hermione knew the thing Ron had missed the most when they were looking for horcruxes were his mother's spectacular cooking, he still shouldn't have been eating like an underfed, table-mannerless pig. After Hermione gave Ron a look of disgust, she put the pan down and went back in the sitting room with Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley had set the bowl on a little table next to the couch, and was reading the letter, but it wasn't the same letter Hermione had been reading before.

"Dearie!" She exclaimed, holding the parchment up so Hermione could see, "I don't think you've seen this part of the letter."

Hermione, a bit confused, took the letter and read it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are proud to present you with the head girl badge. It is a great honor to receive this, and with it comes great responsibility. Unfortunately, due to the fact you are not an official seventh year, but we feel you should have the opportunity to experience this honor,__we have decided that you will share head girl duties with an actual seventh year, Ginevra Weasley. The unofficial head boy is Harry Potter and the other head boy will be Michael Corner. _

_Best Wishes,_  
Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

For the second time in about half an hour, Hermione was filled with happiness and delight. She was practically jumping with joy. This had been her dream from the moment she had known that such a thing existed, and her dream was now fulfilled. Excitedly, Hermione planned out what she was to do in the next few minutes.

First, she would tell the boys and Ginny about the news. Surely, they would like to read their letter too. And when this was done, Hermione would write out her reply to the school. Maybe she would scrawl out a quick "_Thank you for the opportunity, I will be delighted to come back for Hogwarts to finish my seventh year. -Hermione Granger" _would suffice. Yes, that would do.

Hermione always had a plan. She was, by far, the most organized in her group of three. When they were searching for horcruxes, it was always Hermione who thought of every little detail and prepared for every possible happening.

But even so, Hermione would have never thought Ron would have said what he said.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"I don't want to go." Ron repeated simply. Harry and Ginny, who were standing close by, fingers intwined,also stared at Ron in shock. "I mean, why do I need to go back to Hogwarts? First of all, Harry is head boy, so of course he needs to go, but not me. And I'm pretty sure I know everything there is to learn, I mean, we defeated Voldemort, didn't we? That must have taken lots of skill! Besides, I don't want to take my NEWTS. It's too hard and I want to relax after spending nearly a year trying to defeat the evilest wizard in wizarding history. And I'm pretty sure if I just put 'helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort' on any job application, it will be much better than 'got a good score on NEWTS.' I'm not going."

For a second, Hermione stood, shocked. Harry and Ginny backed away slowly and ran up the stairs quietly leaving Hermione alone with Ron. Then Hermione spoke, gently, reminding herself this boy was her boyfriend. "Ron, come on! You know that we haven't learned everything we needed to learn. You probably think you mastered everything in Defense against the Dark Arts, but what about Potions? Charms? Transfiguration? Don't you want to learn to become an animagus? I sure do."

Ron shook his head. "Come on, 'Mione." He ignored a "Don't call me 'Mione from Hermione" and continued, "Seriously. When will we ever need to make something like the Draught of Living Death anyway? It's completely useless! I'd rather spend the year here, at home. And, blimey, becoming an animagus sounds fun and all, but I don't want to try it. The consequences don't sound exciting at all."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "But Ron! If you don't come, we won't see each other until Christmas."

Ron turned away, walking back to the kitchen. "I guess you'll just have to stay with me then."

But before Ron could reach the door, Hermione made her decision. "No, Ronald. I am going to Hogwarts, whether you come or not. And I don't know when you've become such an insufferable pig, I but I-I…"

Ron whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily, "What? Are you going to break up with me?"

**Author's Note: So Yay! I updated in under a week, considering the fact I caught a cold. :( If you review, you get a preview of the next chapter, so please do so! See you sometime next week with an update! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: Forbidden Temptations  
Rating: T  
Summary: **How does a fiery affair between Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bookworm, and Draco Malfoy, the blonde, Slytherin, newly hired Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, turn into love? In fact, how does the fiery affair begin at all?  
**Beta: LostDreamSadSmile **Go check out her profile! She is a seriously awesome writer!

**Previous Chapter: **_Ron whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily, "What? Are you going to break up with me?"_

**Chapter Two**

It had been a month since Hermione's spectacular breakup with Ron, and Hermione was proud to say Ron had no place in her heart anymore. Right now, Hermione was at Kings Cross, but instead of coming with the Weasleys, she had come with her parents. Hermione had restored their memories and stayed with them after she'd resided at the Burrow for a little while.

"Hermione, honey," Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter with a concerned gaze. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Mr. Granger nodded, "This Moldy-wart bloke isn't going to come back, is he?"

Hermione shook her head, a faint smile appearing on her face. "No, dad, _Voldemort _isn't coming back. He's completely dead." Just as Hermione finished her sentence, the silver and red Hogwarts train roared to life. _Honk Hoooooooonk!_ It would be the last warning before the train departed. After a quick wave, Hermione ran to the train, panting, and set out to find a compartment. It wasn't until she finally did find an empty compartment that she slapped her head in realization and ran to the Heads compartment, all the way on the other side.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Hermione cried to herself. "I'm going to be late. Oh, bugger!"

In her haste, she had bumped into one of the professors patrolling the train. The professor appeared jumpy and nervous, his _Hogwarts Professor _pin dangling from his emerald cloak. He turned and walked away briskly before Hermione could get a good look at him, his blonde hair windswept. It reminded her of someone she'd rather not be reminded about.

Hermione hurried into the large room where the prefects and heads were buzzing loudly. Harry, who sat next to Michael Corner and Ginny Weasley on one side of the room, looked up at Hermione and motioned for her to come over. "Prefects of all houses, the Head Girl is now here, so we can get started."

* * *

Hermione had never known her role as Head Girl could be so busy! In addition to the piles of NEWT-level homework and studying, she had to help the poor first years, patrol the halls, and plan an assortment of different things, including prefect schedules, balls, and Hogsmeade weekends. At least she would have Ginny to help her, a luxury the other Heads never got.

This was what she was thinking as she approached the heads' common room, muttered the password, _Hawthornes_, and climbed through portrait hole.

The Heads Common Room, which had been expanded to occupy four heads, was absolutely breathtaking. The four sides of the wall were each decorated with the different Hogwarts house colors, but, of course, Hermione liked the wall directly opposite the entrance since it was plastered with red and gold.

Two spiral staircases led up to a little space above the room where only a portrait door resided. Hermione looked around at the two portraits at the top of the stairs, and somehow knew that the portrait with a girl in a sundress reading novels had been meant for her and Ginny. She approached it, said the password, _necopinato amore_, and prepared to be astonished by her dorm. She wasn't disappointed. The dorm that she and Ginny were to share was much, much bigger than her previous Gryffindor dorm. In fact, it was probably bigger than the whole Gryffindor Common Room! It had two king sized beds, one on each side of the room. On the wall directly opposite the door, the words _Head Girls' Dorm_ gleamed with shades of red and gold.

A suitcase filled with Ginny's stuff was placed next to one of the beds, and Hermione chuckled as she realized Ginny had placed her pink, furry diary underneath her fluffy, fuzzy, heart-shaped pillows. But as she looked at it more closely and saw a picture of Harry and Ginny, kissing, on the cover of the dairy, a new emotion overwhelmed her, one that had been quite foreign to her until now. Envy. The wave of jealousy surged through her like a poisonous arrow when she realized she and Ronald could not, and would not, ever be like this.

Hermione attempted to assuage her feelings by flipping through the latest copy of Witch Weekly tossed carelessly upon Ginny's bedside table. She stuffed Ginny's diary further underneath her pillow, so Hermione could forget about it, pretend it was nothing, and had not affected her in any way. She didn't want to cry on her first day of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley couldn't ruin this day for her, like he had ruined everything else.

Hermione took her anger and frustration out on the poor Witch Weekly magazine. She was now flipping through it fiercely. Hermione barely noticed the headlines of the magazine. _Stubby Boardman Arrested for Fighting with Muggles, Draco Malfoy Newly Engaged with Pansy Parkinson, Celestina Warbeck Releases Her New Book, Wizard Singing For the Soul, blah blah blah. _And although Hermione cared about none of these things, it calmed her down to read about something, anything, that didn't have to do with her situation. That is, until she flipped to one page in the middle of the magazine. The title glared at her like a pair of menacing eyes.

_Ronald Weasley Spotted With Ella Lafaux! _

By now, Hermione was almost hyperventilating. Half of her just wanted her to drift off into a long, deep sleep and pretend everything up until now was a dream. The other half was curious as to what the article said. She caught a few words and phrases before she set the magazine on fire in anger, but it was enough to understand the point. A glance at the high-resolution moving picture on the next page had confirmed it.

It was true. Ron had gotten over Hermione during the month and found another beautiful, supermodel girlfriend.

Hermione couldn't stop the continuous stream of tears from flowing off her face. She felt lonelier than ever. Why was life so cruel? She hadn't done anything to deserve this pain. She cried herself to sleep, forgetting that she was to have her first class of the year in the morning.

**Author's Note: So, sorry this chapter hasn't had too much action in it. Do not worry! I PROMISE Draco will come into the next chapter! I can probably guarantee an update by Saturday next week, since it is Presidents' Week. Here's a little teaser from the next chapter! "**_She felt his hands snake around her waist and his teeth nibble on her right ear.__**" **_**I haven't finished the chapter, but it will soon be done if I get lots of you-know-whats to motivate me. :)**

**Smiles and Warm Wishes,**

**Lilies and Roses :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: Forbidden Temptations  
Rating: T  
Summary: **How does a fiery affair between Hermione Granger, bushy-haired bookworm, and Draco Malfoy, the blonde, Slytherin, newly hired Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, turn into love? In fact, how does the fiery affair begin at all?  
**Beta: LostDreamSadSmile **Go check out her profile! She is a seriously awesome writer!

**Previous Chapter:**_She cried herself to sleep, forgetting that she was to have her first class of the year in the morning._

**Chapter Three**

It was such a pleasant surprise when Hermione woke that next morning. She had been eased into rising, not like most mornings, when she would be blasted into consciousness by the screeching of her shrill alarm clock. Where was her alarm clock anyway? Thinking back into yesterday's events, Hermione was hit was the realization that she'd never set her alarm clock! Oh no! She was going to be late for class!

With that happy thought, Hermione started getting ready. Glancing over at the clock before examining her schedule, she deducted that she'd already missed Potions and Ancient Runes, and she'd barely be able to make it to Defense against the Dark Arts in time, unless she'd left right then and there, and she did just that.

As Hermione sprinted down the third floor corridor, her hair tied up in a loose, messy bun, she wondered briefly why Ginny hadn't woke her up in the morning. Hmmm… but now was no time to worry about that, she a class to attend!

Hermione approached the entrance to her Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, and was immensely relieved to see the professor just rounding the corner to the room.

He was the same person Hermione had bumped into on the train! The professor was wearing the same emerald cloak as before too, his medium-length blonde hair trailing behind him.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and Hermione gasped in shock. The pale white face and gray eyes revealed it all.

This was Draco Malfoy, Hermione's long-time nemesis, former death eater, the boy who had attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"Y-you!" Hermione stammered quietly enough for Draco to hear, but not loud enough for the students in the classroom, "What are you doing here?"

Draco took a moment to regain his composure, and then, a bit shaky, a smirk graced his features. "Why, of all people, Miss Granger! I mean, certainly I would expect the Head Girl to know!" He sneered. "Were you not at the Great Hall during the feast? I am your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

Hermione swore. It was true; she hadn't been at the Great Hall during the feast, but was, instead, in the headmistress's office with the other heads, being informed of their duties. She opened her mouth to give a snappy reply, but was cut off by a door suddenly opening. Hermione lost her balance and fell on Draco. Luckily, he had caught her before they both tumbled to the floor.

It was quite an awkward position for Hermione to be in Draco's arms, and for a fraction of a second, she stayed like that. Her heartbeat quickened involuntarily and her mind went blank.

The sound of someone clearing their throat sent her spiraling out of her stupor. It was Ginny, who was the one that had opened the door to their Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

Hermione was about to push herself off her captor, but Draco was faster. He shoved Hermione aside before she could budge, sending her tumbling to the floor. "Watch it, Granger," He said hastily, scowling, before walking stiffly into the classroom.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who had stood up and was now brushing herself off. Hermione's face had turned as red as Ginny's flaming hair, and Ginny, noticing this, backed away and gave Hermione a look that clearly stated, "We'll talk later."

* * *

Hermione groaned. "Ginny, I don't want to talk about this. You opened the door, knocked me over, and I fell on Malfoy, I mean, _Professor _Malfoy."

Ginny smiled slyly, "What happened _before_ I came? Even if you were on Malfoy because I knocked you over, you must have been standing pretty close to him. What were you doing with him anyway? Surely you guys weren't…Eww gross, Hermione! Not in the middle of the hallway!"

Hermione looked utterly appalled. "Ginny!"

The red head giggled. "Relax, I know you wouldn't do that, umm, right? Anyway, Hermione, we're talking about _Draco Malfoy _here. Remember this is the Slytherin Sex God, The Prince of Sexual Pleasure, just to name a few of his nicknames, but he also can't stay with a girl for long. I just don't want to see you get hurt again after what my idiot brother did to you."

The mention of Hermione's ex-boyfriend filled her with unhappy memories, but nevertheless she gave a weak smile at Ginny's concern.

Suddenly Ginny brightened up, "Hey, Hermione! What do you think about Michael Corner? Isn't he kind of good looking? Even a bit? I caught him looking at you during class! What about it Hermione? Come on, he's smart too! Do you think he'll ask you out if there's a Hogsmeade weekend soon? Hmmm, maybe I'll schedule one just for you…"

Hermione smiled as Ginny continued to talk on. She was glad Ginny had changed the subject. Hermione sighed teasingly at her, "Sure Ginny… whatever you want."

* * *

It was warm and sunny outside as Hermione sat, her eyes closed, by the lake outside of the Hogwarts castle. Stray strands of her bushy brown hair flew up and danced in the gentle, autumn wind. Leaves splattered with shades of red, yellow, and brown drifted and glided downwards toward the grassy ground.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she felt her hair become drenched in water. She raised her hands and gazed at them curiously. After realizing her hands were perfectly dry, she put them down and gasped as the lake in front of her turned a dark magenta.

Amidst the spiraling pool of lavender was a perfectly spherical, silver orb. It was hanging just below the water, so that the slightest touch would send it plunging into the lake.

Her eyes still fixed upon the object, she took out her wand and _accio_ed it. The object soared through the air with unnatural grace, whirling on its side as it descended upon Hermione's open palms.

For a few moments, she stood and marveled at the ball's beauty. It was completely smooth; the exterior had not even a single flaw. Upon it shone Hermione's reflection, her hair the slightest bit windswept from the calm autumn breezes.

Suddenly, a face materialized next to hers, his familiar blonde hair moving with the wind. She gasped as the face closed his peaceful, gray eyes and leaned closer to Hermione's own face. She felt his hands snake around her waist and his teeth nibble on her right ear. Her own teeth chattered, and the cause of it, she did not know.

Hermione turned instinctively, and everything disappeared except the glass ball. There was no one behind her, and the face on the sphere had vanished too.

All of a sudden, Hermione was falling, plummeting into darkness. She screamed, but no one came to save her. The silhouette of the man with blonde hair and silver eyes had left her, and she shivered with a piercing coldness, desolate and forlorn.

And then she woke, her body drenched in sweat.

**Author's Note: Yay! I finished another chapter! I don't think I'll do previews anymore since I haven't written the next chapter and I don't like giving people previews late after I promised them. But here's another teaser from the next chapter. Even though I haven't written it yet, I have the basic idea and hopefully, it will be done soon! Oh, and if you want to see the glass ball I referred to in this chapter, check out my profile! Its linked under Forbidden Temptations Chapter Three. Well, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**_ "The main focus of the seventh year curriculum is dueling." _and _"...dueling tournament..."__  
_

~Lilies and Roses

(\_/)  
( 'o') - Happy Birthday!  
()_()

(Yes, its my birthday today!) By the way, what age do you think I am? Take a guess... I'm curious...


End file.
